


Marvel One shots

by Garish_Flower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Worship, Break Up, Choking, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fat Shaming, Femslash, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wholesome, gagging, plus size, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: A collection of marvel one shots, some NSFW some not. Each chapter will have their individual warnings





	1. Little Bird, Little Bird (Sam Wilson-SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out that the injured bird he is helping take care of is the best wingman he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sam Wilson x Veterinarian!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Animal injury, fluff

The sudden thud startled Sam from the files he was looking over. He walked over and saw a powdered outline of two wings and a small potato like body. He looked down and saw a small brown bird on the ground “Oh shit.” He said and scrambled to open his window screen and climb out, silently thankful that he was on the ground floor of the Avengers complex. He crouched down and slowly approached the bird, he let out a sigh of relief once he saw it move, shaking its little head trying to refocus itself.

It let out two little chirps as he scooped it up carefully in his hands. He frowned looking at how the little bird was favoring one of his wings. “Got a new friend there Sam?”

Sam turned his head and saw Steve standing behind him “Yeah, looks like it” He smiled lightly.

Bucky ran up behind Steve and peeked over his shoulder “I thought you helped birds, you know being one and all.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed “It’s a wingsuit not a bird suit.” He said frowning.

Steve nudged Bucky sharply in the elbow before turning back to Sam “You should probably bring that little guy to a vet.”

Sam nodded his head and the trio headed inside. Sam made a makeshift shelter out of an old shoebox and some rags, he even included some twigs and leaves. He thought it would make it more ‘homey’ for the injured animal. He scrolled through his laptop until he found an animal shelter in the area that took care of injured birds, “Fur, Feathers, and Fins- Animal Sanctuary?” Bucky asked reading over Sam’s shoulder.

Sam jumped and pushed Bucky away “Jesus, can you not do that.” He said frowning and getting up and grabbing a small eyedropper filled with water. He opened his mouth as he fed the bird, like parents do while feeding their children.

Bucky sat across the table from him and smirked “You’re doing the thing.” He said pointing at Sam smiling softly.

“What is the thing?” Sam asked looking up from the small bird with his mouth ajar.

Bucky let out a hearty laugh “When people feed their babies and open their mouths, you’re doing it.” He loudly smacked his hand on the table.

The small bird jumped “Hey, he doesn’t like it when you do that.” Sam frowned continuing to water the small bird.

Sam gathered his things and the bird and loaded it into his car before he drove to a more rural part of New York. The vast dense city soon turned into farm land and tall trees as he drove closer and closer to the animal sanctuary. He drove down a winding gravel driveway surrounded by a dense forest before he saw a lovely log cabin and fenced area with various animals roaming around it.

Picking up his shoebox with his little friend in it, Sam walked into the building. The inside was full of natural lighting and bright. He walked up and put the shoebox on top of the receptionist desk “Good morning, sir, what have you got there for us?” The young girl asked. She had to have been working for the summer while school was out.

“Well, this little guy flew into my window today.” He said opening the lid and showing the small brown bird.

The girl looked in and smiled and typed away on the computer “All righty, I have you all set up to speak with the vet.” She pointed over to a seating area that had small toys for kids and magazines to pass the time. “You can go have a seat over there.”  

Sam sat patiently waiting and flipping through a mindless magazine “Sam Wilson?” a voice rang.

Sam looked up closing the magazine and putting it down. He was met with the gorgeous eyes of the vet he was handing his little friend over to. “Oh, hi, that’s me.” He said rubbing his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans and picking up the box, following her into an examination room.

“All right. Nikki here wrote that this little guy flew into a window.” She laughed.

Her laugh was contagious, causing Sam to laugh at seemingly nothing. God, he could listen to it all day. He nodded his head “Yeah. It knocked him out for a second.” He said shifting slightly in the uncomfortable chair.

The doctor smiled lightly and picked the little bird up in her hands “He’s lucky that’s the only thing that happened.” She ran a finger delicately on its head petting the small bird softly. “Well, we’ll get some x-rays taken and see where to go from there.” She said while writing away on her clipboard.

Sam nodded his head, he was going to go out on a limb right now “Would it be okay to ask for your number? You know, to see how the little guy is doing?”

The doctor flushed “I’ll have the front desk call you in case there are any updates.” She said flashing a bashful smile and grabbing the shoebox for the bird and taking it into the back.

–

“You, what!” Steve yelled upon hearing Sam trying to ask for the vet’s phone number.

“Wow, you are so much more stupid than I thought.” Bucky said between huffs of laughter.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back kicking his feet up on the coffee table “She said she would call me on the front desk with updates.” He said smirking as if he was successful.

Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically before he took a swig of his beer “Oh wow, you really got her in the bag, calling you on the company phone to tell you about your bird.”

–

Three days later he finally received that call. He was working out with Steve and Buck, they were working at double his full effort, naturally, “Hello?” He asked hoping to hear her and not the young receptionist.

“Sam Wilson? This is Doctor[y/ln].” Her voice sounded just as beautiful even on the phone.

“Oh of course! How’s the little guy Doc?” Sam asked trying to act smooth. Who was he putting this façade on for? No one, seeing as Steve and Bucky had gone to shower.

“Well, the x-ray showed that he had two fractures in his left wing, with rehabilitation he should be good to be released in two months.”

Sam grinned while talking on the phone “Great!” He said, this was perfect, two months of dropping by to check on the little guy and two months to get to know the beautiful vet.

–

After being sent away on a mission for two weeks he had three calls from the Animal Sanctuary updating him on the little guy’s status. But instead of listening to them all the way because they were unfortunately from the receptionist, Nikki, he decided to go up and visit.

He walked into the familiar building and smiled at the young girl “Is the doctor in?” He asked with a friendly smile.

Nikki the receptionist beamed up at Sam “Oh yeah! She is in the bird room.” She said standing up and motioning for Sam to follow her as she walked towards the back of the building.

The area they entered was outside and vast, however it was cadged in by soft mesh material to keep the rehabilitating birds in. He spotted the vet near a pond that was within the large rehabilitation area feeding a mother duck that was missing an eye and her seven ducklings.

Sam walked up slowly, to not startle the animals “So, how is the little guy doing?” He asked hoping to find his little bird and also spend time with the girl.

The doctor smiled at him “Oh he is healing wonderfully!” She said brushing the dust from the food off her hands and standing up from her crouching position. “I was worried, you hadn’t been answering your phone.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders “I, uhh, I was away for work.” He said trying to dance around his wording and avoid giving away as much detail of his work as possible.

The Vet smiled softly “Had to fly away somewhere? Falcon?” She asked.

Sam silently cursed to himself, damn he really needed to tell Stark to control the media coverage on them. “Uh… Yeah I had a mission, you could say.” He frowned a little, half expecting the vet to gush about Captain America or Thor to him.

But she didn’t “That must be why the bird has taken such a liking to you.” She said stopping at a small recovery cage for the tiny brown bird. His wing was wrapped to his side and put in a splint “I can’t let him out to the open area until he can fly on his own.” She said softly petting his feathers.

The little bird chirped loudly and hopped over to Sam tilting its head at him “Yeah, I had to take care of him, no man left behind, no matter how small.” He smiled at the little bird.

After making sure Sam’s little friend got its daily exercise it was time to let him rest. Sam and the Vet walked back out to the outdoor sanctuary. He saw the mama duck and her seven chicks “She lost her eye after she was found on a Golf course and some patrons hit a golf ball at her.” The Vet crouched down and gave the duck a soft pat “We are lucky none of the ducklings got injured.”

Sam frowned, people could be such dicks. Hurting innocent animals that decide to make their homes in seemingly safe areas only to get injured. He looked at the beautiful girl next to him “You take good care of them.” He said admiring the spaciousness of the area.

The vet shifted and nodded her head “I try to.” She said smiling softly “I’ve always loved birds. They are so unique, each and every one of them.” She said looking at Sam.

Sam bit his lip and let out a nervous sigh “Do you want to go to dinner this weekend?” He asked hesitantly.

The vet beamed and nodded her head “Yeah, I’d love to.” She said not even bothering to hide her giant grin.


	2. Blind (Peter Parker- SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Peter Parker x Plus size! OC (College!AU)  
> Warnings: Abusive relationship, degrading comments, self-deprecation, low self-esteem, angst, fluff, jealousy, pinning, alcohol use, vomiting.

When Margo got her acceptance letter in the mail for MIT to study physics, it was the highlight of her entire life. The reality that she was going to school to be a physicist was very real and the fact that her best friend Peter Parker was going to be attending the school as well was just as thrilling. The two grew up in the same apartment complex, went to the same school for most of their lives and now they would be attending the same college. Scoring an actual internship at Stark Tower sealed her fate even though she really just scheduled appointments and picked up dry cleaning, but whatever she could do to get her reference letter, she would do.

Now she was just about to start her senior year, “Peter! What classes do you have?” She asked hovering over her friend’s shoulder as he typed away at his computer.

Peter smiled and turned his head to look behind him “Oh, uh, I have organic and biomaterials, thermodynamics, Polymer physics, and differential equations.” He said scrolling through his schedule and looking at the schedule.

Margo grinned looking at the screen “We have differential equations together! This will be so much fun. We can have a study group.” She leaned down and hugged Peter from behind. His face flushed, and his stomach knotted “How is Ned doing over at Cal Tech?” She asked pulling back from him.

The feeling left as soon as it came “Hm? Oh yeah, he’s doing great. Graduating a semester early.”

—

It was the first week of classes and Margo entered her optics lab and sat down in an empty chair “The person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year” Her TA said.

She looked over and saw a handsome man sitting next to her, he was tall with dark hair, glasses, and well build “Hey,” She said and brushed some hair out of her face. He was definitely not the kind of guy that would go for her

The guy flashed her a smile “Charlie Harris.”

“Margo Price.”

—

Margo and Charlie had been seeing each other for a month now and to say that Peter hated his guts was an understatement. He sat in his room trying to study but unfortunately the sounds traveling through the thin walls were distracting.

Margo and Charlie were arguing like they usually did “God damn it, Margo, I told you that isn’t the fucking answer.” Charlie spat.

Margo furrowed her brows “Would you just shut up and listen to me for once?” she argued back “I told you the answer to number fifteen was…” She trailed off behind the wall.

“I told you to not be such a bitch about this shit” Charlie’s voice suddenly raised through the wall.

“Well Peter said-” Margo was getting flustered and raising her voice.

“God damn it, Margo, I told you Peter is a piece of shit and he isn’t a good friend to you. I told you to stop talking to him, didn’t I? But you never fucking listen to me!”

Peter ran a hand through his hair and frowned, it was like this every time they were together, they bitched and bitched, and he listened to his friend get belittled by this boy she liked and was broken down emotionally, and all Peter could do was pretend like he wasn’t listening on the other side of the wall.

—

Peter knocked on Margo’s apartment door, they lived down the hall from each other. She poked her head out of the chain lock and reopened it after unlocking it “Hey!” She said grinning “What’s up, Parker?”

He shifted his weight nervously “Well, uh, our differential equations final is coming up, do you want to study tonight?” He asked, “I wrote out all of my notes and the formulas…” He trailed off.

Margo chewed on her lip, “Oh, well actually I had plans with Charlie tonight.” She said leaning against the edge of the door looking down.

“Charlie?” Peter asked feeling his heart drop “Your Optics lab partner?” She nodded her head, “Oh, uh, okay, I’ll facetime Ned and see what he’s up to tonight then.” He said and managed a small smile “I hope you have fun tonight.” His hands felt sweaty against his jeans.

A small frown graced Margo’s face “What’s up, Peter?” She asked.

He shook his head “Nothing, nothing is wrong.” He said and let out a nervous laugh.

“Peter I’ve known you almost all my life, now tell me what is wrong?” Margo crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, hard.

“I just, I don’t like Charlie.” He shook his head thinking about the seemingly perfect guy.

Margo narrowed her eyes at Peter “Why don’t you like him?” She asked feeling defensive.

“I hear you two arguing all night, whenever you are together all you two do is argue.”

Margo’s mouth hung slightly open “I don’t know what you mean,” She shook her head “You don’t know him like I do, he treats me so well you just don’t see it!” She defended him.

Peter shook his head “He doesn’t, and you know it, Margo, if he treats you so nicely why aren’t you two officially together?” Peter ran a hand through his hair “You know someone like him wouldn’t go for you.” As soon as the words left Peter’s mouth he immediately regretted it. 

Margo felt tears begin to well up in her eyes “Go for me? What exactly do you mean, Peter? Do you mean that he wouldn’t go for a fat girl?” She scrunched her face up trying to hold back her tears “You are just pissed off because you haven’t had anything meaningful since Liz in high school,” She shook her head and suddenly she felt like there was a ton of bricks on her shoulders “I think you need to leave Peter.” Margo stepped back and began to shut the door.

“Margo! Please, I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Peter leaned his hands on the door as it shut in his face and frowned, “Damn it.” He hissed.

—

Margo and Charlie walked together to a house party, it was a few weeks after her differential equations exam and she and Peter hadn’t so much as looked at each other. But, today was a day to celebrate, it was Friday and they had finished their Optics exam earlier that day and felt a few drinks were in order to celebrate the end of Finals Week.

The music thumped lightly outside the house and they walked in to see a small gathering of people. Charlie set his backpack down and took out a bottle of Gin and another of tonic water. They joked that he drank like an old man.

Within the hour they were already a few drinks deep “It’s so hot in here.” She said looking over at Charlie “Do you want to step outside?”

Charlie looked up at her “Yeah after I’m done talking.” He said and turned back to the person he was talking to.

Margo shifted uncomfortably and quickly swallowed the remaining contents of her drink. She walked over to the table that their bottle was on and began to pour herself another drink “What are you doing?” she turned and saw Charlie staring at her

“I was getting another drink.”

Charlie shook his head “I told you not to make your own drinks, you don’t need to get shitfaced.” He said slurring his own speech.

Margo crossed her arms over her chest “But you can?” She let out a deep sigh “Can we go outside now?”

He nodded his head “Yeah, we can head out now.” He said downing what she poured in her cup and making her a new drink.

They walked down the steps of the porch and the cool air flushed Margo’s face and suddenly the tingle of alcohol spread through her and warmed her back up “Do you still talk to that one his? Porter?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, Peter? I don’t know we haven’t talked in a while.” She looked down sadly at her cup, frowning at her sad reflection.

“Good, he doesn’t really want to be your friend.” He said looking over at Margo, his eyes were glazed over from alcohol “I’m surprised you stuck it out with him for so long.”

Margo shrugged her shoulders “He’s been my best friend since we were little.” She said frowning.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders “Doesn’t look like it, when was the last time you two talked again?” Margo was quiet “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He said sitting on the porch step.

Margo sat next to him and leaned her head onto his shoulder, Charlie looked down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He tasted like alcohol as Margo kissed him back. She pulled away and put a hand on his chest “Hey, Charlie?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“Why, why aren’t we official? Why won’t you date me”

Charlie blinked stared blankly at the girl in front of him “I told you, I think you are a great friend and I like your personality, but I’m not attracted to you.”

This was a frequent conversation that Margo and Charlie had, and each time all she could think of was the words Peter said to her. “I know, but what do you mean?” She asked.

Charlie swayed in his seat, obviously very intoxicated “Well I mean, your tits are great…” He said as his eyes trailed down, “But, uh, after that you could use a little work.”

“What?” Margo asked taken back by at his words

“I’m not in to… you know… bigger girls.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

Margo felt her heart drop “You… you.” She couldn’t wrap her head around his words “I- I need to leave.” She said standing up on shaky legs and began to walk back towards her apartment. During her walk the booze she had been drinking suddenly hit her and her face began to feel numb and she stumbled while she walked. Her mind flooded with emotions and she felt tears begin to stream down her face.

She found herself at Peter’s door knocking furiously on it when she realized her surroundings “Peter” she said hiccuping behind her tears.

Peter rubbed his eyes and opened the door, Margo looked like a hot mess, her hair was messed up, makeup running down her face, and rosy cheeks from alcohol “Jesus, Margo, get in here.” He said practically catching is drunk friend.

“You were right, you were right.” She repeated slurring her words together as she cried onto Peter’s shoulder.

“What the hell is going on? You don’t talk to me for weeks and show up here like this?” He was irritated. Margo’s shoulders jerked as a sob wretched her body, Peter’s face softened seeing his friends defeated state “Margie.” he said softly.

Margo looked up and her eyes were glassy from alcohol and bloodshot from tears “Peter, you were right,” She said leaning back on the wall and sliding down it. She didn’t even make it to the living room couch. Her legs were spread out in front of her as she hiccuped, and tears spilled down her face “You were right.” She kept mumbling.

Peter ran a hand through his hair “Marge, what are you talking about? What did Charlie do?” He had so many questions running through his mind.

Margo inhaled deeply before letting out a sob “Charlie told me he doesn’t like be-because I’m fat.” She said between sobs.

Peter’s jaw hung open as he knelt down in front of his friend “Oh god Margo,” He said pulling her into a tight hug “Margie, I can’t believe he would say that to you.” Peter knew Charlie was up to no good and probably would have said that to her, but he didn’t think now was an I told you so moment.

Peter’s shirt was stained from tears “I’m sorry I should have come here.” Margo said pushing Peter away and struggling to stand up to leave.

“No, no, no” Peter said pulling her back down on the floor “I don’t think you should be leaving like this.”

Margo’s face scrunched up and she suddenly felt a wave of warmth spread through her body and her stomach tightened “Oh shit,” Peter said quickly and effortlessly pulling his friend up and slinging her arm over his shoulder, so they could run to the bathroom. Margo slumped on the floor in front of the toilet and she hung her head in the bowl and felt her stomach retch as she puked from her intoxicated state. She felt hands in her hair and looked behind her and saw Peter smiling softly at her, holding her hair back. Moving her head to look at Peter made the room spin, which in turn made her stomach spin and she puked again and again. Margo tried to lean back but felt gravity pushing against her chest and pushing her back and she ended up slumped on her side on the bathroom floor. 

“I’m sorry Peter.” She said pulling her knees up to her chest and crying more. “I’m such a bad friend, and you were right. Charlie doesn’t like me because he thinks I’m fat and ugly and I-”

Peter put a cup of water in her face, she didn’t even know when he had left and came back. “Don’t say that about yourself Margo.” He said furrowing his brows and sitting cross legged on the floor next to his friend. He absentmindedly began running his fingers through her hair, the feeling made the nausea disappear from Margo’s body. Her breathing slowed as she caught her breath after puking so much and she felt exhaustion take over her. “Margo, you are beautiful. I- I didn’t mean for my words to come out like that earlier.” He looked down at his crossed legs, “I was just so upset that it wasn’t me you were going on dates with.” His face flushed as he thought of the many times he facetimed Ned and MJ talking about his jealously over Charlie.

Margo began to softly snore while laying on Peter’s bathroom floor. He was just thankful that she was able to get all of the puke in the toilet. He pulled her up “Com on Marge” Peter said softly as she stirred at the sudden movement. She looked around confused at where she was and allowed Peter to guide her to his bedroom where he laid her on the bed pulling the blanket over her.

He took a set of pillows and a blanket and threw them on the floor next to the bed where he was going to sleep for the night.

—

In the morning Margo was woken up by a blinding light shining in her face she covered her face and felt the room spin as she tried to roll over to avoid the sun “Ah shit.” She said sitting up and wavering back and forth. She was still drunk from the night before. She looked around the room and noticed she wasn’t in her room, she was in Peter’s “God damn it.” She said suddenly felt a wave of nausea fill her throat and she immediately ripped the blankets off her and ran to the bathroom.

Peter was busying himself in the kitchen when her heard the patter of his friend’s feet bounding to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and heard her retching “Hey, Marge?” He asked pushing the door open to see her head in the toilet once again. Peter walked over and pulled her hair back in his hands “Come on, get it all out.” He said while she was puking. Peter always was a good hype man.

Margo spat in the toilet and flushed it sighing and leaning back against the bathtub and Peter “I’m sorry I came here last night.” She said wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Peter shrugged his shoulders “It’s fine, you know I’m always here for you.” He said playing with her hair that was still in his hands.

“I need to call Charlie…” Margo said feeling her pockets for her phone.

“Are you serious, Margo?” Peter asked furrowing his brows. “How can you go back to him after he said those things to you?” He was pissed off now “All he does is belittle you and tell you how much of a bad friend I am to you.”

Margo’s face flushed. Peter was right, they both knew it. Her mouth hung open as she tried to find a way to retort back to Peter, but she couldn’t. “Could… Could you come with me to get some of the things I left at his house.” She said softly.

Peter nodded his head “Of course.”

“I need to go home and clean up, I feel disgusting.”

—

Margo felt anxiety run through her body. Peter could hear her heart racing and her breathing speed up. He reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He said still holding her hand.

Margo nodded her head and knocked on Charlie’s apartment door He answered the door only clad in a pair of boxers and an old tee-shirt and looked down at Margo while rubbing his eyes “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked and then frowned at Peter “What the hell is he doing here with you?”

She shifted her weight and clenched her fists “I wanted to grab my sweatshirt I left here.” She said trying to seem confident.

“Yeah, sure come grab it, it’s on the couch.” He said stepping out of the way for Margo to come in. Peter followed her “Not you.” He said stepping in front of Peter and blocking his way.

Peter frowned, he could hear Charlie’s blood pumping through his body and his lazy and relaxed heart beat thumping away. This guy really didn’t give two shits about Margo being here or even how he hurt her.

Margo grabbed her sweatshirt and walked back over to the door “Are you going to apologize?” She asked with a shaky voice.

Charlie made a face “No?” he crossed his arms over his chest and Peter noticed the vein in his neck popping out from his sudden frustration “Why should I? You were the one that asked me the question in the first place. So, if anything this is your fault.” He shifted his weight from one leg to another.

“Are you kidding me? This is my fault?” Margo said pointing at herself, she felt her face get hot.

“Yeah. You shouldn’t have asked. You should have known that while I was drunk I would have given you an answer you weren’t going to like.”

“Friends don’t think that way about each other Charlie, especially when they have feelings for each other.”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders “I don’t have feelings for you.”

Listening to the conversation in front of him made Peter’s blood boil “Come on Margo, let’s leave this dick’s house. I can’t stand being here listening to how stupid he is.” Peter said wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulder and pulling her out the door.

“What did you say Parker?”

“Go on Margo, I’ll catch up with you.” Peter said motioning for his friend to continue on without him. As soon as Margo was out of ear shot Peter walked up to Charlie and was chest to chest with him. Despite Charlie’s height Peter didn’t waver “I swear to god if you even look at her again, you’ll regret it.”

Charlie scoffed “It’s kind of hard because of how much space she takes up.”

That was it.

Peter had had enough of Charlie’s bullshit.

He was ready to knock some sense into Charlie, but the thought of how furious Margo would be helped suppress his anger “You know you really are stupid if you can’t see how amazing she is.” He said and turned on his heel leaving the man behind him.

He rounded the corner and saw Margo standing near the elevator and surprisingly enough, she had a smile on her face “What are you grinning about?” Peter asked. Not that he was complaining, seeing her smile made nearly all of his anger disappear.

She clung to her sweatshirt and leaned back against the wall behind her “I heard what you said to Charlie.” She said and reached out for his hand and gently held it “I also remember what you said to me last night.”

Peter’s face suddenly felt hot and it became red from embarrassment “I-I didn’t think you would remember.” He said letting out a nervous laugh.

They entered the elevator and Margo leaned her head on Peter’s shoulder. Everything about this felt right. “I wish you would have told me sooner.” She said softly listening to the dings of each floor passing.

The small sounds of the elevator rang against Peter’s ears and the flashing lights of the floors changing suddenly felt overwhelming to him, thankfully their floor was next “I was just too nervous to say anything. I was worried you would hate me, I didn’t want to lose you.” Peter turned and looked at her “I think you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, and he’s too blind to see that then he doesn’t deserve to be with you.”

Margo looked up at Peter and he could hear her heart racing in his ears and feel the jittering from her nerves as she reached up and clenched the arm of his light jacket “Peter, you could never lose me.” She said softly as she embraced Peter tightly.

Peter melted into the hug and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Everything felt right.


	3. Dance With Me? (1940s!Bucky Barnes- SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1940s!Bucky x Plus size reader 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, self-doubt, low self-esteem

Watching from the corner of the room Alma smiled at her friends dancing with two handsome gentlemen. She had been dragged along to a bar, her friends said it was a girls’ night, but it really meant Alma being ditched as her more attractive and thinner friends got asked to dance and she watched.

The lazy jazz beats rushed through her as she swayed to herself sipping on her old-fashioned. What Alma lacked was confidence, being a curvier girl, she felt more self-conscious and lacked confidence from the constant threat of rejection because of her body type.

Her friend Maria walked up and hooked arms with her and leaned on Alma for support “Hey hun,” She said smiling with her cheeks rosy from alcohol “You find a fella to ask you for a dance yet?” She asked

Alma shifted uncomfortably “No I don’t want to dance.” She said lying.

Maria shrugged her shoulders and glanced over to a handsome man with dazzling blue eyes “He’s been looking over at you for most of the night.” She said and playfully nudged her friend.

Alma blushed furiously “I don’t think so, maybe he’s looking at one of the other girls.” She caught the man’s gaze and he flashed her a brilliant smile.

“Go on-“ Maria began to speak but she was interrupted by some nameless Joe wrapping his arms around her.

“Come on, let’s dance more.” He said and playfully kissed Maria’s neck earning a giggle from her. The man frowned and looked Alma up and down before wrapping his arm around Maria’s waist and pulling her off.

Alma wrapped her arms around her midsection to hide her stomach, she frowned to herself, the night was almost over and she once again felt like all eyes were on her and not in a good way. She grabbed her sweater and purse to pack up, her face feeling hot with emotions.

An arm reached up and grasped her elbow gently “Excuse me, miss.” She turned and was greeted by the handsome man from before, his eyes were even more vibrant up close “What’s a beautiful dame like yourself doing here without a dance partner?” He asked.

Alma shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know if I’d say that.” She looked way feeling her face turn red from the compliment.

“Nonsense, I’d say you’re the prettiest girl in here.” She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was genuine, “Dance with me?” He asked.

Alma shifted as the beat slowed down and chewed on her lip “I guess one dance wouldn’t hurt.” She smiled softly, “What’s your name stranger?” She asked as he took her hand and led her out to the floor.

“James Barnes.” He said coyly “Please call me Bucky.”  He gripped her wide hips with one hand and held her hand in the opposite one and held her close, “What about you doll?”

“Alma Pavlov.” She said looking away. She couldn’t remember the last time a guy had danced with her, not because of some stupid dare from their friends.  

“Pretty name for an even prettier girl,” Bucky said rubbing small circles with his thumb on her lower back.

Alma sighed into his touch and leaned her head on his shoulder, he smelled like mint and whiskey, she liked it a lot.

Bucky caught Steve’s glance, he looked at his slender friend who gave him a thumb up. Buck hated seeing such a pretty girl broken down just by one look from some jerk who couldn’t see her beauty. He danced with girls all the time, sure, but this one he wanted to save especially for Alma.

When the song stopped and everyone began to clear up their things Alma and Bucky pulled apart. Bucky nervously cleared his throat “Listen Alma,” He began “My friend Steve and I come here a lot and I’d like to see you again.” He said and ran a hand through his dark hair, “Would you mind coming back here tomorrow night?”

Alma felt her breath hitch in her throat “You mean, like me? Not with my friends?” She asked and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears “I- I mean yeah I guess I can.” She tried hard to hide her big grin but couldn’t.

“Great,” Buck pulled her into a hug warmly wrapping his arms around her, “I’ll see you tomorrow, here then.” He turned towards his thin friend and walked towards him.

Alma scanned the crowd trying to find her friends to tell her the exciting news but was unable to locate them. She frowned to herself and walked outside the crisp night air nipping at her skin. She was warm from dancing and being in a cramped space with so many people. “Did you get left behind?” a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Alma jumped turning around and sighed when she saw it was Bucky, frowning she looked down at her feet and kicked at the imaginary pebbles “Yeah, I’m used to it though.” She let out a bitter laugh.

Bucky frowned and looked at Steve who gave Buck a shove and motioned to Alma, “Do you need someone to walk you home?” he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Alma put her sweater on “No I’m fine I can walk home. This happens a lot.” She gave Bucky and his friend a soft smile.

“That’s pretty awful of them to leave you here.” Buck quipped “It would also be awful of me to not walk you home and make sure you get back alright.”

Alma felt a pang in her chest when she saw his charming smile once again, “I really don’t want to bother you.” She said and took a few steps walking away.

“It’s no problem, where do you live?” Bucky said gently grasping her shoulder hoping he could pull her back, “I’d feel terrible if I couldn’t get that dance with you tomorrow.”

Alma tried to hide her smile but failed “Alright.” She said and turned towards Bucky and his friend “I live 4 blocks from here.” She said pointing in the direction of her apartment.

Bucky linked his arm with hers like a gentleman and walked next to her, Steve had decided to walk home on his own to give Bucky time alone with Alma. They walked the short distance to her apartment and stopped at the stoop. Bucky didn’t want to stop talking with her. They talked about anything and everything, Bucky talked about Steve and how he always got into trouble, and Alma talked about books and music.

“Do you live here by yourself?” He asked curiously.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I live on my own. My parents aren’t around anymore so I have an apartment.” Alma said frowning to herself, he probably didn’t want to hear her sob story.

Sensing the awkwardness of the subject Bucky quickly changed it, “I’ve never seen you at any of the other dances before.”

“Yeah, I don’t know I don’t really like going out much,” Alma said and looked down at her feet.

Buck tilted her chin up “Hey, keep your head up, I like to see your beautiful smile.” He said earning a grin from Alma as her face reddened. He let out a small laugh “There it is,” He leaned down and gave her soft kiss on the cheek relishing how her soft skin felt against his lips and smiled down at the now tomato red Alma. “I should probably get going, I’ll see you tomorrow for that dance, though right?” He asked.

Alma nodded her head “Of course.” She said breathlessly still feeling the touch of his lips against her cheek and smiling softly “I wouldn’t miss it.”


	4. Curiosity (Bucky Barnes- NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes/ Reader   
> Warnings: NSFW, Porn without plot, Masturbation, +18

Waking up at 3 AM, your mouth felt like the Sahara desert so you got out of bed and headed down the hallway to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. You quickly gulped it down and started to shuffle back to your room.

You heard a muffled groan coming from the room adjacent the kitchen “Ah, fuck.” the voice was heavy and gravely. You checked the room number and you’re heart jumped when you heard another throaty moan. This was Bucky’s room, your sleep-fogged mind was immediately cleared when you realized he was either jerking it or not alone in the room. You lightly tapped your fingers against the door, nothing except more heavy breathing and muffled words. You pushed the door ajar and stopped. Completely speechless at the sight before you, Bucky Barnes …The Winter Soldier furiously pumping his hand against his painfully erect length.

Bucky paused when he heard your soft gasp, he lightly jumped and moved to cover himself but stopped. He looked over and saw your eyes bouncing between his erect cock in all it's glory and his face which was tinged with blush. He cleared his throat and licked his lips “Are you going to take a picture, or get over here and help me with it?”    

His words shocked you, but you quickly flashed him a devilish smirk as you shed your clothing and walked over to him and straddled his hips “You know,” Bucky said and brushed your hair out of your face “You’re a naughty girl for walking in on me like that.” He said and gripped a fist full of your hair causing you to whimper.

He began to leave wet open mouthed kisses down your neck, leaving an angry red trail in its wake “Bucky,” You gasped when he bit down and licked at the deep purple bruise forming on your neck before he moved back to your mouth, capturing it in an open mouthed kiss and sticking his tongue in your mouth, you moaned feeling it slither around and rub against your own. Reaching up you grabbed a fist full of his hair and pushed him closer to you, this caused him to emit an almost feral growl and land a crisp smack on your ass. Before you knew it his cock was brushing up against your wet folds teasing you "Just stick it in already." You huffed 

He quickly slammed into you and pulled you close against his chest “Nngh, How does it make you feel.” He hissed “To know that I was jerking off and thinking about you.” Bucky reached up and grabbed a fist full of your hair as he rutted against you leaving your legs hopelessly clinging on to his waist. “Thinking about my cock in your tight pussy.” You felt your walls quiver at his filthy words.

You dug your nails into his muscular shoulders as he continued to pound into you at a merciless pace. You trailed kissed down his neck relishing the scratchiness of his beard against your skin. You buried your face into the crook of his neck and let out a string of breathy moans “Oh fuck James,” You gasped feeling the coolness of his metallic hand nipping at your sensitive numb while he rubbed against it.

“Say it again.” He kissed raising his hips off the bed and gripping your hips with bruising strength with his other hand. He wound up and smacked your ass and you gasped “I said fucking say it again.” He said louder.

You moaned at the sting left behind from his actions “James,” You whined feeling your toes begin to curl and your walls clenched around him. You clenched hard and scratched at the back of his neck leaving angry red lines as you moaned loudly. Bucky followed filling you with thick hot ropes of his come. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before kissing your forehead lovingly.

You leaned your head into his chest and lightly kissed it, your lips salty from the sweat. “Were you really, you know, thinking about me?” You asked feeling your face getting warmer than it already was.

Bucky looked away bashfully, it was cute how he could go from fucking your brains out to being shy “Yeah… I was” He said softly.

You looked up and smiled and wrapped your arms around him tightly, something told you this was going to be a frequent occurrence between the two of you.


	5. Good Boys Wait (Bucky Barnes- NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x reader  
> Warnings: 18+, NSFW, fingering, public

You looked at yourself in the mirror, it was hard picturing yourself in something other than your field gear or comfy clothes “I don’t know guys,” you called from behind the bathroom door “I look ridiculous”

“Oh shut up, come out and show us,” Nat said knocking on the door as Wanda called in agreement

You sighed reluctantly and opened the door revealing the [dress ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fashionnova.com%2Fcollections%2Flittle-black-dress%2Fproducts%2Fserious-shade-maxi-dress-black&t=MDNhMmMzODVlMGExNTU3ODFhZWVmMzczZjRkYTc0N2I4ZTQ1MjI1NCxrSFpSNGRVUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AiEXGOmQOaXmVKHmcavd1IQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasphalt-cocktail.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175839039889%2Ffor-your-lovely-saucy-night-i-am-in-the-mood-for&m=1)that Pepper, Nat, and Wanda had helped you pick out to help you celebrate yours and Bucky’s first anniversary.

The two of you had insisted you wanted something small and intimate between you and your friends, but those words were not in Stark’s vocabulary. He only heard PARTY PARTY PARTY, but a formal party at your request.

Natasha and Wanda’s jaws dropped when they saw you and a saucy little black dress that hugged your body in all the right ways and complemented the color of your hair and eyes. “Stop staring at me and say something!” You said nervously trying to cover yourself.

“Oh my god, you look gorgeous!” Wanda said putting her hands on your shoulders

“Holy shit, you’re going to break necks when we show up.” Nat joked.

Your face flushed “Oh come on guys, stop it.” You said bashfully.

“Were serious! If Barnes doesn’t take you right then and there I will!” Nat said playfully “Come on, we are already an hour late for your own party!” and walked with you and Wanda to the Penthouse suite that Tony had decorated to the nines for your anniversary.

The low murmur of the crowd stopped as soon as you entered the room, everyone’s eyes were on you. Usually, when something like this happened it was because you were trying to kill them. You swallowed thickly and shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the hundreds of people you didn’t even know Tony knew stared at you.

Nat gripped your shoulder and frowned “Shouldn’t you all be doing something?” Nat snapped and as if on cue the crowd went back to what they had been doing before.  

Your eyes scanned the crowd until you found Bucky who’s eyes never left you. He gripped his glass tightly and his jaw clenched the closer you came. The little sway of your hips and the flow of your dress behind you drove him wild.  He cleared his throat fearing it would crack because of how dry it suddenly felt “Hey doll,” He greeted and pulled you into a hug that lasted too long. His grip was strong but loving and you felt his hot breath on your ear “You look good enough to eat.” He said planting a wet kiss just below your ear.

You shivered at his words and gripped his shirt tightly “Good boys don’t get dessert until after dinner.” You said smiling as you felt him tense ad your words while you pulled away.

Tony walked over to you and flashed you a shit-eating grin “Glad to see you and Pepper are spending my money wisely.” He said motioning to your dress “I like this get up [Y/N]” Tony commented, “But I don’t think the old man’s heart could handle you coming out and looking like that again.” He said and patted Bucky’s shoulder before he left to mingle with more guests.

The two of you sat at a table with the rest of the team and made small talk amongst yourselves as you ate the catered dinner that Tony supplied. You shivered as you felt the cool touch of Bucky’s metallic hand on your exposed thigh and gasped quietly as it slowly traveled up his touches as light as a feather until it came in contact with your core.

He smirked seeing as you had to attend sans panties and playfully teased your soaked slit you gasped “Ah,” you moaned “Ah wow, Tony this was too nice of you to do for us.” You tried to save your awkward outburst.

Bucky smirked in mid-chew and he stuck his fingers into your core not and began finger fucking you under the table.

Tony looked over and furrowed his brows in confusion “It’s no problem” He said and going back to his food.

You bit your lip feeling Bucky’s metallic fingers brush up against your clit and you stabbed your fork into the steak you were eating “Geez, Doll,” Bucky teased knowing full well what he was doing to you “What’s got you all in a twist.”

You let out a breathy sigh as you opened your mouth feeling your stomach begin to knot up “Nothing, this is just so damn good.” You said locking eyes with his baby blues and praying that everyone thought you were just talking about the food.

Bucky drug his lip through his teeth as he watched you, you hoped everyone else was preoccupied with their dinners and small talk and not noticing this little moment between the two of you “Oh yeah, how good is it?” He asked softly so that no one else could hear.

Your body shuttered as your walls twitched and you gripped the edge of the table “So good, Buck.” You gasped softly feeling your heart rate speeding up nearing your sweet release as Bucky’s fingers sped up now fingering your core and rubbing harshly against your sensitive nub. You hissed out the breath you had been holding in as your walls closed around his fingers “Oh fuck,” You cried and knocked your glass of wine onto the table trying to desperately find something to hold onto as you came hard for him. “Shit.” You huffed looking down at your wet dress and the wet-table “I need to dry off I’ll be right back.” You said throwing your napkin onto your plate and hurriedly running off.

Bucky couldn’t hide his grin when he heard the shattering of the glass as he wiped his hands off on his napkin “I should see if she’s okay.” He said getting up and following you to the bathroom.

He walked in not even bothering to knock and saw you with crumbled paper towels trying to dry your dress off, he let out a small laugh “It’s not funny Buck this is your fault.” You said trying to hide your grin “I told you to wait until after dinner.”


	6. Wingman (Valkyrie-slightNSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While Alfie is wallowing in self-pity over her break up, Thor decided to be a good friend and take her out to the bars to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: wlw, angst, break up, alcohol use, fluff, kissing, SUUUPER mild smut if you even want to call it that, nothing too crazy  
> Pairing: Valkyrie x Fem!OC, BFF!Thor x Fem!OC

Alfie blinked her eyes trying to register the words her girlfriend was saying to her “What?” she asked scrunching up her nose.

“I said.” Her girlfriend articulated once again “We shouldn’t be together anymore.”

The curly haired girl shook her head “What do you mean by that? Why? Did I do something wrong?” She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her girlfriend of two and a half years wanted to suddenly break it off.

Sara shrugged her shoulders “No, you didn’t, I just… I’m not feeling it anymore. I haven’t felt it for a while now.”

Alfie ran a hand through her hair “What do you mean you aren’t feeling it? Like you don’t love me anymore?” She held her hands out in confusion. She was always animated while she talked, but it seemed to increase tenfold while she was flustered “What about our stuff or our apartment?”

“Well… I mean you could always move into that compound you work at.” Sara said and reached her hand out. Alfie sighed and grasped her former lovers hand only to have it retracted “I wanted your key… not to hold your hand.”

Her mouth dropped, she felt like a fucking idiot right now. Alfie quickly fumbled with her keychain trying to get the key off the ring she tugged and tugged and creased her thumbs trying to get it off. The only sounds being the jingling of the keys and her frustrated groans. “Here.” She said frowning “I’ll be back later to pick my stuff up.” She said and left slamming the door behind her.

With one shaky hand Alfie pulled her phone out and dialed the first number she saw. It rang four times before someone answered, “I need a place to stay.” She said bluntly.

“I’m sorry who is this?” the voice rang back.

She looked down at her caller ID and realized she had called her boss… Tony Stark “I’m sorry Mr. Stark. It’s Alfie, I just, I need a place to stay right now.” Her voice was shaky, and tears threatened to spill.

Tony could hear the grief in her voice “Yeah, come down to the compound.” He said frowning on the other line. Alfie never called him, let alone asked for any favors.

Within the hour Alfie was at the front door of the compound fumbling with her keycard. Her hands were shaking, and she repeatedly dropped it “God damn it FRIDAY, just let me in the fucking compound.” She shouted at the camera pointed at the front entrance. As if on cue the doors slid open. She sighed and walked in seeing Tony Stark was waiting for her, casually leaning against the front desk.

“What is the issue, Ms. Zimmerman?” His expression was unreadable through his dark tinted sunglasses, but he watched as his employee’s face contorted in pain and heart break and she began to sob while falling into his arms and gripping onto his suit jacket. Tony bit his lip as his eyes widened, “All right then. Come on, upstairs with you.” He said wrapping an arm around her and tugging her to the elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator shot up to the Avenger’s housing floors.

Alfie merely worked for the compound, she wasn’t an Avenger herself, was she a formally trained spy? That was also a no. She worked as a lab assistant for Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark, she also helped Peter with his class work and Spider Man technology as well when she had downtime. She was well versed in chemistry and physics but held no superpowers other than being able to assess complex algorithms.

Tony pulled her over to one of the couches and waved the people out of the room “Hey, Alf, what happened?” He asked crouching down to eye level with her.

Alfie looked up and hiccuped “Sara said she wasn’t feeling it anymore and asked for my apartment key.” She shook her head “I didn’t have anywhere else to go so I called the first number I saw.” She said whipping her face with her shirt sleeve.

Tony nodded his head “Jesus, Alfie, you know all employees are welcomed to live here free of charge.” He backed up a bit and tapped his chin, the regular employer housing was full but the rooms in the Avengers’ dorms was overwhelmingly empty. “You can stay up here. I’ll have someone up and clear your stuff out of your apartment for you.” He said quickly typing away on his phone “FRIDAY, make sure Ms. Zimmerman has a room within the next hour.”

“On it, sir.” FRIDAY responded.

Alfie pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed shaking her head, she hated asking Tony for things, he was such a giving person, but she always felt like she was taking advantage of him even if she asked him for a pencil.

—

Over the next week Tony had sent a moving crew to her old apartment and cleared out all of what Sara said was Alfie’s, which turned out to just be her clothes and a box of vinyl records and movies, while she laid in bed and moped.

A hearty knock sounded through her door “Go away,” She said pulling the blankets over her messy head. “Alfie?” The voice bellowed.

Oh no.

She burrowed deeper into her blanket nest and groaned “I said go away. I don’t want to see anyone.” Alfie knew her protests would be of no use. The door was pushed open and Thor’s towering shadow dwarfed her own. “Go away Thor, I don’t want to see anyone.” She groaned burying her head in her pillows not bothering to wake up.

“Oh, come on now Alfie, there is no use in feeling sorry for yourself when there are beautiful maidens around every corner!” He said and tugged the blankets off her.

“Thor!” She yelped and sat up tugging her tee shirt over her legs to try and cover her underwear. She narrowed her eyes “What happened to your l'oreal hair and your eye?” She pointed at his now short and cropped hair and different colored eye.

Thor didn’t bother noticing Alfie’s scantily clad state and plopped down on her bed causing the springs to groan under his weight “Well, you see, before my father died he told me Loki and I had a sister that he imprisoned in Hel. Then I tried to fight her but she broke my hammer, then I was kicked off the Bifrost and crash landed on this planet ruled by the Grandmaster, he had this crazy old man shave my hair off while he and Loki watched me fight as a gladiator. After I escaped the Grandmaster’s planet with the help of a Valkyrie I had to save my people from imminent doom and while fighting my sister she ripped my eye out. Then I met a rabbit and he gave me this eye that he stole from someone.” He shrugged his shoulder as if he had just walked about going to the grocery store or to the movies. “I came as soon as Tony told me about what happened.”

Alfie nodded her head and smoothed the wrinkles out on her shirt “Wow, sounds like you had an eventful time.” She said trying to wrap her head around what he was telling her “Did you get a new hammer?” She asked.

Thor grinned like a kid in a candy shop and he held his hand out and within moments a giant battle axe had broken through her door and was in his grip. “This is Stormbreaker.” He said beaming.

Alfie frowned “Thor you broke my door!” She groaned while looking at the door that was now laying in splintered pieces on the ground.

“You should be thankful! Now you have to come to the bar with me” He let out a bellowing laugh and Alfie groaned loudly.

—

Alfie tugged on her shirt hem nervously and she bounced her knee against the barstool she was perched at next to Thor. “Are you sure this is okay?” She asked looking around.

Thor swiftly downed his pint of beer and nodded his head wiping the foam off his facial hair “Of course, you look ravishing as always.” He scoped out the room and patted Alfie’s shoulder “What about her?”

Alfie shook her head and sighed “I don’t know, this doesn’t feel right. It feels like I’m cheating on Sara” she moped and pushed her drink glass away and put her head in her hands.

Thor frowned “Come on Alfie, you can't stay filled with sadness for this girl who said she no longer wants you. You need to fill your heart with something, whether it’s alcohol, or a warm body for the night.” His response was blunt and to the point.

“Fine, but only because you drug me out here.” She said trying to hide her smile as she pulled her beer back and took a hearty gulp from it.

“Oh my gosh are you Thor from the Avengers?” A group of girls swarmed him and began shouting question after question at him.

Thor grinned and pulled Alfie close to him. Her face was mushed against his large bicep as he wrapped a comforting arm around her “I am, but have you met my friend Alfie? She works as a scientist for Tony Stark and helps design new weapons for us.” He pushed her into the crowd of girls who began to fawn over her.

“Wow a scientist?”

“Have you ever met Captain America?”

“What is Tony Stark’s favorite cereal?”

“What shampoo does the Black Widow use?”

The questions she got bombarded with were outrageous and she reached her hand out to Thor, these girls weren’t interested in her and quite frankly it was hard to breathe under the mass of bodies that surrounded her. Thor pulled her away from the girls with ease and she sat back at the bar sighing, feeling more defeated than ever. Thor’s two large hands grasped her shoulders causing her to jump “Come, I have someone I want you to meet.” He said and waved someone over from across the crowded bar.

Alfie sat up straight and locked eyes with a gorgeous dark-haired woman in a black, thick strapped tank top, tight fitting dark blue jeans, and combat boots. Her jaw hung open lightly as she watched the girl saunter over while confidently swaying her hips side to side and carrying a large handle of alcohol. “Who is she?” She mumbled.

Thor seamed to hear her over the music, surprisingly, “This is my good friend the Valkyrie I told you about earlier.” He said grasping his new friend’s shoulder. “Brunnhilde, this is my good friend Alfie, she is a scientist.”

Brunnhilde nodded her head and scanned Alfie’s figure up and down with her alcohol glazed eyes “A scientist?” she asked loudly over the music.

Alfie nodded her head still in awe at the woman standing in front of her “Yeah, I'm Alfie, I do science stuff…” She said and Thor nudged her sharply in the ribs. She jumped and shook her head “I mean, I work in a lab and help design better weaponry for the Avengers and Thor already said all of that...” She said coughing nervously.

Brunnhilde laughed and pushed Thor aside and nestling comfortably between Thor and Alfie. She leaned against the bar and took a pull from her bottle that she seemed to fling around as though it was weightless. “Excuse me Miss? You can’t bring your own alcohol in here.” The bartender tapped her shoulder trying to get her attention.

The dark-haired woman snapped her head and looked sharply at the Bartender and locked eyes with him as she took another defiant chug, finishing the remaining contents of the bottle. “It’s fine I’m done.” She said and dropped the bottle loudly on the counter.

Alfie looked at Thor wide eyed “What?” she mouthed.

Thor nodded his head with a big goofy grin spreading across his face and gave his friend double thumbs up.

The night continued and Alfie and Brunnhilde continued talking and drinking, Hot damn could Brunnhilde drink, in fact, she could drink anyone under the table in a heartbeat. She went bottle after bottle, and finally just switched to pitchers of beer as to not drink the bar out of its alcohol. She pulled out a little intricately decorated flask and poured a few drops of a clear liquid into her pitcher. “What’s that?” Alfie asked.

The Valkyrie grinned “Asgardian mead.” She said and took a sip out of her pitcher wincing at the harshness. “One little sip of this and it will knock even Thor on his ass.” She laughed loudly. “So, Thor tells me your partner recently left you?” She asked bluntly

Alfie frowned and shot a glare at Thor, who was distracted and talking with another group of pretty girls “Yeah…” She sighed “She did. We were together for a little over two years.” She shifted her weight uncomfortably. She finished her drink and felt her face heat up from the alcohol she had consumed.

The Valkyrie nodded her head “Why would she leave such a pretty girl like you?” She asked moving closer.

Alfie blinked her eyes rapidly feeling they go heavy from alcohol and shrugged her shoulder “She told me she wasn’t feeling it anymore.” Her words slurred together, and she leaned on the bar for support.

Brunnhilde nodded her head and sat up from the bar “Not feeling it anymore? What type of excuse it that.”

Shrugging her shoulders Alfie sighed and let out a bitter laugh “You know, I ask myself that a lot, I can’t believe I spent two years of my life with her.” She frowned deeply “It seemed like such a waste of time.”

The Valkyrie closed the gap between the two “I don’t think so, if it wasn’t for you wasting your time we wouldn’t be in this bar together.” She said reaching over and lightly brushing her fingertips against Alfie’s arm.

Goosebumps spread along her skin and her breath hitched in her throat “Yeah… I guess you’re right.” She said not even noticing how close they had gotten until she felt her nose touch Brunnhilde’s.

Their lips just barely brushed up against each other and Alfie felt like electricity was surging through her veins. She closed the small gap between them and gasped once their lips touched. The Valkyrie tasted like a musky mix of alcohols as her tongue entered Alfie’s mouth. She groaned and pulled Alfie closer rubbing her hands along her sides and Alfie dug her hands into the Valkyrie’s long dark hair. The relished each other’s touch as they kissed each other furiously.

What seemed like hours, was actually a matter of minutes when they pulled away from one another. Alfie was gasping for air while the Valkyrie kept a firm grip on the girl’s hips “What do you say we get out of here?” She asked leaning her forehead on the human standing in front of her.

Alfie swallowed thickly and nodded her head “Yeah, we should do that.” She said and pulled away walking past Thor proudly grasping the Asgardian woman’s hand.

Thor grinned and proudly clapped her on the back causing her to lunge forward from the force.  “Have fun you two!” He shouted after them.


	7. Rocky Mountain, Rocky Mountain (Tom Holland-SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFFFFFF, good wholesome established relationship.   
> Pairing: Tom Holland x Reader

Finally, for the first time in what seemed like ages, Tom had a break in filming that was longer than just a few days or weeks. For two months you and Tom have been planning a trip to the Rocky Mountains, Tom didn’t think it needed to be planned that far in advance but you insisted, insisting that you be prepared for everything. It all started when [Y/N] found out that Tom had never really seen mountains outside of pictures,

_“What do you mean you have never been to the Rockies?” [Y/N] asked shocked._

“ _We don’t have very many mountains in London, love,” Tom responded smiling while shaking his head,_

Of course, before the night before the trip, Tom insisted on getting snacks, while running through the local grocery store Tom threw two cases of water, chips, granola bars, ice cream, and really anything the guy could get his hands on. Most of it was out of curiosity because of a lot of American snacks weren’t found in the UK.

You and Tom hardly slept that night, it was mostly spent with him asking you questions about what it would look like “Do you think we’ll see a moose or bears?” He suddenly said.

You looked at your clock - **4:00 AM** -4 more hours until you needed to get up to leave, “I  mean maybe, our cabin is in the mountains.” You couldn’t hide the smile that graced your lips even in the dark of your shared bedroom.

After getting a few good hours of sleep, Tom woke you up beating your alarm by a minute “Babe,” He whispered lightly shaking your shoulder.

You rubbed your eyes sleepily and looked at him and saw he was already dressed “Yeah?” You hoarsely said. Your voice always got dry from sleep.

“Come on it’s time to go!” He said and tugged on your arm.

You smiled lightly and quickly got up and got ready to leave. Looking around the room with your toothbrush hanging out of your mouth you began to panic, “Tom!” You shouted, “Where is my bag?” your words were slightly slurred from the toothbrush.

As you were finishing up and wiping your mouth off Tom poked his head in the bathroom “Oh I already put them in the car for us, I double checked the lists too.” He kissed the top of your head.

You smiled lightly, what did you do to deserve a man like this?

The agreement on driving was that you and Tom would switch off on drivers every flourish hours because the ride was 16 hours from LA to Aspen, Colorado. You had to admit you were slightly nervous about the ride, being afraid that Tom would get a little stir crazy and antsy from sitting in one spot for so long. But as soon as he plugged his phone into the radio it was basically your own private little concert in the car. You and Tom were singing along to the playlist head surprised you with.

The first stop was just across the California- Nevada border; Tom was the first to get out he immediately reached his arms up and groaned as the stiff spot in his back cracked. “Oh wow, this town is so cute!” Tom said, amazed at the small little desert town which just had a hand full of houses, a gas station, diner, and motel.

Tom had insisted on trying the diner for lunch, which turned out to be a good idea because it had some of the best pie you could have imagined, and of course Tom stopped to take pictures with the staff seeing as some of the recognized him from his movies. The owner was ecstatic to be able to hang his picture on the wall for all of the other people who drifted through their sleepy town to see.

After your bellies were good and full you climbed back into the car for the next driving shift, it was your turn to drive now. You would have been lying if you would have said driving through the mountainous terrain of Utah didn’t terrify you, you gripped the steering wheel tightly and turned the music down so you could focus as you drove through the winding steep roads “Love, I think I see a petro stop ahead if you want to switch.” Tom suggested, he could tell you were nervous.

Looking down at the clock, you saw that you only had an hour left of driving “No, it’s okay I’ll be fine.” You glanced over and flashed him a smiled. Seeing Tom’s face in awe at the giant mountainous peeks was quite a site to say the least.

“Can we stop to take a picture together?” Tom asked looking at you with wide brown eyes.

Your heart stopped and your worries washed away, it was a site you would never get over no matter how long you two dated, “Of course.” You said smiling, finding a conveniently placed rest stop and pulling over.

Tom wrapped one of his long arms around you and pulled you close so your cheeks were touching and he reached the camera out and took a few pictures of you two in front of the beautiful picturesque mountains. A lovely older woman poked your shoulder “Would you like me to take a picture for you two?” She asked.

Tom grinned “That would be perfect!” He chirped, he was slightly shocked because usually, people asked to take pictures of him and not for him.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close into his chest and kissed your cheek causing you to giggle. The woman handed Tom’s phone back to him and looked over to you while he headed back to the car, “You two are such a lovely couple.” She said smiling, she looked back towards her husband who was waiting by the car “It reminds me of when my husband and I were young.”

You’re face flushed, “Thank you,” You said glancing over at Tom who had taken your spot to drive early. You expressed your thanks, to the nice woman, and made your way back to the car. Tom handed you his phone and you scrolled through the numerous pictures the two of you just took and smiled at the pictures the woman took, she’d managed to get the moment leading up to him kissing your cheek and the way he looked at you made it seem like you were more beautiful than the mountains themselves.

After stopping at a drive-through for dinner and the sun began to set perfectly framing the jagged peaks of the mountains with different shades of yellow and orange. As the drive continued, the sky grew darker and filled with millions of beautiful little stars that you weren’t able to see in the city. You felt your eyelids begin to droop as the music softly played as tom light sang and tightly gripped your hand and kept his other steady on the wheel.

You rubbed eyes when you woke up and stretched in your seat, you looked over at the radio clocked and immediately looked over at tom “Why didn’t you wake me up?” You asked worried that he would be mad you slept for 6 hours.

Tom glanced over at you “Hm?” He asked, “Oh, you looked so exhausted and I kept you up all night, I thought I should let you rest.” He is smile was just visible due to the approaching lights of the city. You two were just minutes away from Aspen and your cabin nestled in the woods.

When you arrived it was dark out, but you could still see the beautiful trees that surrounded the place you would call home for the next week together. You and Tom quickly unpacked the car, worrying about getting more settled in for the morning when you both were more rested. The only thing that plagued your minds was sleep. So quickly the two of you dressed for bed and got nestled in the covers.

The sound of nature and the smell of the crisp mountain air crept through the open windows. Tom pulled you tightly against him and kissed your cheek “You know I really appreciate you planning this for us, [Y/N]” He said softly.

You rolled over and buried your head into his chest “I really love it when we get to spend time together.” You said your voice muffled. You really did, it was times like these that were few and far between due to both of your busy schedules that you and Tom appreciated the most.

Tom pulled back lightly and tilted your chin up and planted a sweet kiss on your lips. Every time he kissed you it was like it was the last time and he poured all of his feeling for you into it. “I love you [Y/N]” you could hear the smile in his voice, but couldn’t see it because it was so dark.

Grinning you kissed him again “I love you too, Tom.” You said before rolling over welcoming his embrace before falling asleep.  


	8. Good Girl (Mob!Tom Holland-NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mob!Tom Holland x Reader  
> Warnings: NSFW, oral-male receiving, gagging, face fucking, spit play, drooling, facial, daddy kink, masturbating, office sex?

Tom had called you into his office that evening, his hair was a mess as if he had been running his hands through it, his tie hung loosely around his neck and the top three buttons of his dress shirt had been undone in the heat of the moment to make him more comfortable while chatting on the phone.

To say Tom was crabby for the last week or so was an understatement to say the least. He had called this deal the deal of your lives. If he didn’t score it the entire empire he had built would crumble before the two of you and the rest of his crew.

“How did your call go, Tommy?” You asked poking your head in the door.

Tom’s eyes were heavy, he was exhausted, when he saw you his entire face lit up “I got it!” He said throwing his hands in the air in victory.

You quickly shut the door and ran over, lunging into Tom causing his office chair to roll backward and turn away from the table “I knew you could do it!” you said and cupped his cheeks as you kissed him congratulating his victory. “I’m so proud of you,” you said between kisses.

Top gripped your chin hard and forced you to look at him. He licked his lips devilishly “You going to be a good girl and congratulate daddy for all his hard work for us?” He asked softly.

You vigorously nodded your head as Tom kept a firm grip on your face with one hand and undid his pants and belt with the other slipping them down around his ankles. You licked your lips looking at the bulge of his ever-growing erection that was causing a tent in his boxers and quickly got on your knees.

“That’s it, love.” he cooed as you slipped those down causing his cock to spring free from its confines. His tip was glistening with precome and he gasped as you swiped your thumb across it and took him in your hands giving him a few good pumps before licking him up against his length. He hissed through clenched teeth “If you don’t skip to it I might just have to fuck that pretty little face of yours.” He said narrowing his eyes down at you. There was something about sealing a business deal that caused Tom to become a carnal animal.

Tom laced his fingers through your hair and scratched at your scalp as you finally engulfed his length “Come on, I know you can take it all.” He said pushing you down until you gagged. He let out a shaky breath and continued his vice grip on your hair and thrust his hips back into your mouth. You placed one hand around the base of his length and began to work him in tandem with your mouth, moving up and down at a languid pace. This was apparently not enough for him, he began to grow more and more frustrated with your lazy pace letting out soft breathy moans. While he liked having you take control occasionally, now was not the day for it. As your head came down around his cock attempting to engulf it he thrusted up causing you to gag “Fuck, you know how much I like that pretty little mouth of yours.” He said placing a second hand on your head and continuing to rut into your mouth, you braced yourself and placed your hands on his knees for support as his cock hit the back of your throat with each thrust, spit splattered out onto his legs and dribbled down your chin while your eyes watered profusely from the ravaging done on your throat.

Tom tugged your hair hard forcing you to look up at him; your tear stained eyes locking with his that were blackened with lust. He bit his lip as his grip tightened on you causing you to moan and move to wipe your mouth, he moved your hand out of the way “Oh no, you know I love to see you look like a mess when I fuck your face.” He mumbled licking his lips in hunger, “Now open your mouth for daddy.” He said. You opened your mouth and your tongue fell out causing spit to dribble down your chin “There we go…” He said using his fingers to grip your tongue and pull it out more. You whimpered in pain and pleasure as he tugged lightly, just enough to make you drool even more.

 “Don’t close your mouth until I say so” He demanded and stood up in his chair stumbling slightly in his pants and boxers that had pooled around him and now had both hands on either side of your head and entered the wet cavern with ease “How about you go ahead and touch yourself.” Tom said in a hushed and shaky voice. “You’ve been such a good girl for me.” he said watching you slip a finger into your soaked panties. You rubbed at your clit in hard circles with two fingers, moaning as Toms length stretched your mouth deliciously. Tom let out a grown “Fuckin’ love watching you touch that pretty pussy of yours” He huffed keeping his grip in your hair as you swirled your tongue around his length and lightly tugged at his balls with your free hand.

His thighs tensed up and his moans started to get whinier and whinier and his pace was growing uneven“Oh shit, I need you to come with me baby girl.” He gasped watching your head bob up and down on his length.

You moaned in agreement “Come for me.” He said while tightening his grip on your hair impossibly tight.

Your hand sped up rapidly rubbing your clit and your walls began to spasm as he burst into your mouth sending hot thick ropes of come down your throat, he quickly pulled out of your mouth and milked himself relishing the sight of his seed splattering across your face and into your open mouth. You gladly swallowed what you could. He watched, entranced at the sight of you kneeling in front of him eyes closed and mouth open with his milky liquid roll down your neck his mouth hung open in awe. He swiped a finger, clearing it off your neck and stuck it in your mouth groaning while you greedily sucked it off his fingers.

“Christ, love, what did I do to deserve you.” He asked while gathering up some tissues and wiping your face off.

 


	9. Heat of the Moment (Tom Holland- NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Roommate!Tom Holland x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Smut, kitchen sex, fingering, sweaty sex, idk its porn without plot.

It was abnormally hot and the air conditioner in your apartment was broken, but a girl had to eat. So, there you were cooking in your underwear and bra humming to the music that played lowly in the background on your phone. You buzzed about the kitchen enjoying the cool breeze from the box fan you had put directly behind you on the counter. You had been so busy you didn’t even notice your roommate walking into the apartment “Hey, love, what are you cooking?” he asked walking past the kitchen and then immediately backing up seeing you frozen in front of the stove in your underwear.

You. Wanted. To. Die.

Your face was furiously red as you struggled to turn around and face you roommate that you had secretly had a crush on since the two of you first met 5 years ago. Was it too long to be pinning after someone? Yes. But did you continuously make up excuses for your friends because of not wanting to make a move? Oh absolutely. Tom was too busy for a relationship anyway, you always insisted to yourself. He didn’t even have time for casual one-night stands because he was constantly on the go for work.

You turned the stove off once your noodles were finished boiling and turning around “The… The uh… The air conditioner is broken.” You squeaked trying to ease the tension in the air “Landlord can’t make it until tomorrow to fix it.” You took the scalding pot over to the strainer in the sink and poured it in frowning as the steam warmed your skin. You were just trying to pretend like nothing weird was happening.

But it was weird.

You felt it.

“So, you are cooking in your skivvies?” he asked not even bothering the fact that he was eyeing you up and down.

You ran a hand through your sweaty hair “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were going to be home until late, and it was so hot Tommy! So hot, so I just took my clothes off.” You babbled on and on until he cut you off.

The way you said his name drove him crazy, typically he hated it when anyone called him Tommy. But you, you were different. It awakened something primal inside him. He slowly took a step forward “Do you always cook like this when I’m not home?” he asked.

Your face flushed even more, if that was at all possible, “Yeah.” You said bashfully.

Tom swallowed thickly and took another step forward “I mean, you’ve seen me in my boxers [Y/N]” Tom joked.

You hadn’t even noticed how close he had gotten until your back hit the side of the counter “This is different.” You said softly.

Licking his lips, Tom put his hands on your nearly naked hips and pulled you close to him “You have no idea what this is doing to me.” He said softly. His voice was heavy with want.

You looked down and away from him “But, we’re just friends.” You sounded disappointed

Tom cupped your face with his hands and looked you in the eye “I don’t want to be just friends, I never did.” He said and leaned down closing the gap between the two of you.

Kissing him was so much better than you had imagined it to be you gasped and swapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you as your mouths moved in matching motion.

He rubbed his hands up and down your sides and placed light wet kissed down your neck and down your cleavage where he kissed your cloth clad breasts before undoing your bra and engulfing them sucking and nibbling on your two hardening nipples. Tom placed his hands and cupped you ass as he lifted you up to the counter and tugged your panties down so you were now fully naked in front of him “You’re so beautiful.” He said kissing your chin.

You pulled him back in for a kiss and tugged his shirt up and helping it off of him. You ran your hands up and down his smooth chest and peppered it with kisses.

Tom pulled away and you cocked your head at him about to ask him what he was doing or worse fearing he changed his mind until you saw him kneel down between your legs. You gasped feeling his warm tongue lick languidly at your slit before dipping his tongue into your core “Ah, Tommy.” You gasped reaching one hand into his curls and using the other to steady yourself on the counter, your noodles long being forgotten in the strainer.  He flicked his tongue against your sensitive nub and inserted a finger into your core and started to pump into you at a slow pace.

You groaned and ground your hips against his face greedy for more “Please Tommy, faster.” You whined and threw your head back as his hands and licks sped up sending you into a heavy fog. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” You gasped over and over again, your words were long forgotten.

Your walls twitched against his fingers and you pushed onto his face getting close to your release when he pulled away, you whined at the loss as he planted a chaste kiss on your lips and trailed love bites to your ear “I want to feel you come on my cock.” He whispered heavily into your ear.

You moaned at his filthy words and wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him close to you. He positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in slowly as you stretched and adjusted to his size “Oh fuck.” He gasped into the crook of your neck as he held you close to him.

He cupped your ass and pulled you so your lower back was resting against the edge of the counter, your head was swimming with pleasure and you had long forgotten about the crude edge digging into your back as he began to pump into you. His movements were long and languid the slow pleasure driving you mad as you dug your nails into his biceps “Fuck me, Tommy,” You moaned.

That did it. You sent him over the edge with those three little words; you immediately knew as soon as he pulled out and slammed back into you that you were done for. Your legs clenched around him like a vice grip as he gripped your ass with bruising strength as he rutted into you at a relentless pace “Jesus Christ, love, you feel so good around me.” He hissed as he thrust into you hard and fast, “Come on baby, look at me, I want to see your beautiful face.” He said desperately searching your face.

When your eyes opened you immediately locked onto his brown ones and moaned at the sight before you. His face was scrunched up with pleasure and his mouth hung open as he gasped and let out soft whines for you. The idea of bringing Tom to the edge of his release made your walls twitch causing him to gasp at the sudden pressure.

Before you knew it, Tom had unhooked your legs and your breasts came in contact with the cool counter and he grabbed a fist full of your hair before reentering your soaking wet heat. Your hand dipped between your legs and began to furiously rub at your clit bringing you closer and closer to your release.

Tom tugged at your hair and watched your hand rubbing away at your glistening folds as he fucked you filling the kitchen with the sound of skin slapping against skin. His curls were pasted to his forehead with sweat and he groaned feeling his stomach knotting up. You clenched hard around his cock and screamed out as he helped you ride out your release with his faltering thrusts before he finally spilled inside you.

You were both hot and sweaty from the summer heat and from your actions and your chest heaved against the countertop as you gulped down air like it was your last breath. Tom leaned down and kissed your shoulder not caring that the two of you were sweatier than ever and pulled out of you “You know, I think this whole cooking in your underwear thing is good.” He grinned as you turned over and he still hovered over you.

You smiled, your face tinged red from the sun and heat and kissed him.  


	10. Inside out (Tony Stark- SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark’s assistant hasn’t had much luck with dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well in honor of Tony Stark’s birthday being today I wanted to upload this fic I wrote for a request I had in my inbox for a Tony Stark X plus size!Reader. I honestly cant think of anything else to say my brain is pretty dead haha.
> 
> Warnings: Body image issues, fat shaming, angst, fluff, awkward first date, supportive Pepper, no spoilers 
> 
> Word count: 2200ish
> 
> Pairing: Tony Stark x Plus size!Reader

Being Tony Stark’s assistant had some perks, like living arrangements and pay, but it also had some down falls like having to deal with the man child’s temperament and the fact that Tony watched damn near your every move. This included every time you got stood up which recently, seemed often. Once a week you would get all dressed up, hair done, full face painted, and go out to wait for your date at some nameless restaurant and wait… and wait… for hours for no one to show. Each night Tony would be waiting for you to come back and stay up making sure you were okay.

Today though, you insisted it was going to be different. Pepper sat with you while you blow dried your hair and filled in your eyebrows “So, tell me about this boy?” Pepper pressed, hoping for as much detail as possible out of you.

“Well his name is Jake and he is a CFO for some bank around here.” You answered, “We’ve been talking all week, I’m really excited, he doesn’t seem like the other guys.”

Pepper nodded her head, she hoped you were right. Seeing you heartbroken at least once a week was starting to chip away at her own heart.

“We are meeting at this Italian restaurant at 12 for lunch.” You said and puckered your lips, observing your lip line and making sure it was even and clean. You looked at your phone for the time, 11:30, time for you to leave. You quickly grabbed your jacket and purse “By Pepper! By Mr. Stark!” You called from the door and with that you were gone without another word.

At the restaurant you waited for 15 minutes before Jake met you at the table, so far it was going better than your last 5 dates. “Y/N?” He asked pulling the chair out.

You nodded your head “Yes! You must be Jake.” You said smiling sweetly. The two of you ordered a glass of wine and made pointless conversation. The same pointless conversation everyone makes on dates; where are you from, what are your hobbies, favorite movies, etc.

“So, where do you work?” Jake asked.

“I work for Stark Industries.” You were proud of where you worked, Mr. Stark had done so many amazing things within the last several years.

“Oh wow, that is such a great company to work for” He added enthusiastically, you knew but retorted a humble answer, “You know I think I am going to quick use the bathroom before the waiter comes back for our food.” He said, “I’ll be right back.”

You checked your phone, and aimlessly scrolled through your social media feed, waiting for your date to come back from his bathroom break. After about 15 minutes you looked around, and sighed, you had no idea what was taking him so long and texted him asking him if he was okay. Another 15 minutes passed and there was still no response and no sign of him. You packed up your things and threw a fist full of money on the table to cover the glasses of wine you sucked down at an ungodly rate while waiting and left. Your drive back home was spent with you blasting music and trying to hold back your tears after yet another failed date.

You were greeted with Tony’s smiling face “How did it-” he started but was cut off by you pushing past him and throwing your jacket and purse on the floor and storming off into your room.

You unknowingly shut the door in Tony’s face and sat on your bed, wondering what was wrong with you. A ping on your phone knocked you out of your thoughts, it was Jake. You didn’t know why you opened it, you should have just ignored his message, but for some reason you opened it curious as to why he just up and left.

Maybe he had an emergency?

_You should really post full body pictures on your dating profile._

Was all the message said.

You felt you stomach drop as your face scrunched in pain and you threw your phone to the side. You knew this was why he stood you up, your body, you had always been a bigger girl, ample hips, plush thighs that touched, a stomach, this was why you couldn’t get a boyfriend.

You hadn’t even noticed the knocking at the door until you could hear Tony asking to be let in. You got up and shuffled to the door, Tony sighed seeing your disheveled state, lipstick half gone, mascara running down your face, nose red, and pulled you into a hug. You backed up and shut the door before you accepted his hug and leaned into his shoulder crying and leaving tear stains on his tee shirt.

“What happened?” He asked sitting down at the edge of your bed.

“He showed up this time, but he left before we even could order food.” You answered hiccupping and rubbing your eyes. “Then he sent me a message a few minutes ago saying I should post full body pictures on my profile.”

Tony looked at you in disbelief “All right. I want you cleaned and ready to go in the next hour. Wear that dress you wear to galas.” He said standing up. You looked at him, confused at what he was telling you, “Well come on, hurry up.” He said and leaving you standing there in disbelief.

Within the hour you had fixed your hair and makeup as best you could and waited for your boss down in the foyer wearing your best dress. Soon Tony wandered downstairs clad in a grey suit and sunglasses and walked out to where his car was waiting. He sped up to walk ahead of you and opened the door “Come on,” He said and ushered you into the seat. You looked around still confused at what was happening.

“Where are we going?” You asked once he was in the car and already on the road.

“A date.” His tone was very matter of fact.

You looked at him shocked “A date?” You asked, “You are taking me on a date?” You let out a somewhat bitter laugh.

Tony glanced at you with a puzzled expression, “I’m serious.” He said, “It seems like these guys don’t know how much of catch you are.”

Your face flushed, and you looked down at your feet “I don’t know about that. Maybe they’re right maybe I’m too fa-”

“I don’t want to hear you finish that sentence.” He said putting a hand up “You really have no idea how beautiful you really are, you’re just too much for these guys to handle, they don’t know what to do with all this woman.” You smiled but kept our eyes averted.

You kept a watch out your window and gasped when a five-star restaurant pulled into view. You knew Tony didn’t have reservations, but that didn’t matter when you were Tony Stark. No wonder he had asked you to dress up so nicely. Once again, he walked around and opened the door for you and allowed you to hold the crook of his elbow as he tossed his keys to the valet driver and within minutes the two of you were seated at a table with an amazing view of the city. You looked at the menu and frowned, everything on here was so expensive, way more than you could afford “Don’t worry about the cost I’m buying.” He said, “It’s a date remember?”

You nodded your head, almost forgetting how these things worked after dealing with so many shitty dates. You didn’t know what to say “So, I scheduled the appointments for next week,” Naturally business was the first thing to leave your mouth.

Tony shook his head “This isn’t a lunch meeting, Y/N, I’m taking you on date.” He added putting his menu down and looking at you “What are your hobbies, where are you from? I want to know about you, you’ve worked with me for 5 years now and I don’t really know anything about you.”

You nodded your head, he was right, you knew almost everything about Tony down to what his favorite shampoo brand was “Well, I grew up just outside the city with my parents, I went to college for PR and I enjoy painting.” You continued, on and on, describing your family and college along with anything else that came to mind. The entire time he seemed genuinely interested, which was not something you were used to.

Tony nodded his head taking in all the information you told him and burying it in his vast mental bank “You like art?” He asked, “Have you ever been to the Metropolitan museum of Art?”

You sighed, out of all of your years living in New York, you had never once been to the Met “No… I haven’t.” You said sounding disappointed.

“Well then, we have our next date picked out then.” He said smiling.

You looked at him shocked “Our next date?” You asked, “I thought this was like a one-time thing…” you forced yourself to think of it as a one-time thing, a pity date for all the times you’ve been stood up, you didn’t want the disappointment of getting your hopes up for a second date.

Tony furrowed his brows “Y/n” He said, his gaze was intense “I am taking you on a date because I like you.” It was very much Tony’s style to bypass most formalities and get straight to the point “I see you come home ever week, one guy after another, breaking your heart and I can’t stand seeing it anymore.”

You sighed in relief as the waiter conveniently came to take your order before you could manage an answer, you looked at your menu and quickly scanned it as Tony made small talk with the young man taking your order. A grandiose picture of a steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, all the fixings caught your eyes, and you looked down at yourself and at Tony, back at the picture, then back at yourself and felt a surge of guilt push through you. Guilt for wanting to eat this glorious spread of food, you’ve eaten enough food today, you thought to yourself as you turned the page back to the salads and appetizers. You let out a puff of air “I’ll take a cobb salad.” You said smiling softly.

Tony arched his brow “What are you a rabbit?” He asked in a joking manor.

You shrugged your shoulders “I don’t know, I mean I had a big lunch…” you said trailing off

Tony handed back his menu to the waiter “Go on sweetheart, treat yourself today.” He said smiling slyly.

Your face flushed “Well…” You thought for a minute, thinking about what you had for lunch, oh right it was a nice big helping of tears and wine because you got stood up. “The steak dinner, rare?” You asked the waiter, he smiled and wrote down your order and refilled the two glasses of wine and went off.

The remainder of your dinner with Tony went very well, you two made small talk and were both surprised how little you knew about each other. Upon your arrival back to the compound Tony walked you back to his room, he sauntered by your side with his hands in his pockets, trying to act coy “When are you free next?” He asked.

You laughed “Well, I’m your assistant so I guess I should be asking you that…” You trailed off leaning against your door.

“Right…” Tony said trailing off “How about next weekend?” He asked “After the meeting with the marketing department?”

“So, Saturday at 11?” You asked, your mind was racing, you hadn’t been on a proper date in so long, how was he going to say good bye? Was he going to kiss you? Was he going to hug you? Give you a firm handshake?

“Yes, 11. Wear your walking shoes, we’re going to go to the Met.” He said and smiled, unsure on how to end things with you, he was never good at saying goodbye to people. So, he turned your head to the side and placed a lingering kiss on your cheek, it was sweet and simple and made your face flush. “Y/N,” Tony started, “As long as we are together, I don’t want you to ever feel less than, you are beautiful.”

You held his gaze, no man had ever complemented you so much in one night, let alone treated you this well, you didn’t know how to handle it “Thank you.” You said “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to handle complements.” You said looking down and playing with the ends of your hair.

A grin spread across Tony’s face as he looked at you, he loved the way your cheeks flushed and your eyes darted around nervously whenever he complemented you, it would take a while but Tony would make sure you would feel as beautiful on the inside as you did on the outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate all of the kudos I am getting! If you have any requests please feel free to let me know!


	11. Heat Wave (Steve Rogers- NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a heat wave the air conditioning breaks in Stark Tower, consumption of sweet treats ensues as well as something sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a writing challenge on tumblr for @if-n0t-l8ter-when.
> 
> Writing prompt "You've got ice cream on your cheek... let me get it"
> 
> Warnings: Porn with out plot, smut, you know the good stuff.

 

You would think living in a multimillion-dollar tower, the air conditioning would work consistently, wouldn’t you? Well that wasn’t the case during this week at Stark Tower, which was also one of the hottest weeks this summer. You sat sprawled on the couch in just a sports bra and a pair of small cloth shorts; the goal for today was for to get away with wearing as little clothing as publicly possible. You groaned and brought the box fan closer to you and wiped your sweaty forehead “Why is it so fucking hot.” You groaned adjusting your position on the couch.

“It’s the middle of July, would you expect it to be 50 and cloudy?” You turned and caught a glimpse of Steve as he walked into the kitchen.

You rolled your eyes “No, I just expect this big fancy building to have an air conditioner that doesn’t go out for a week.” You answered getting up from your position and walking into the kitchen, you opened the freezer and pulled out a red popsicle, you turned and saw Steve, in just a pair of athletic shorts, eating out of the tub of ice cream, your face flushed seeing his well-defined chest and hair messy and sweaty as opposed to it being neatly quaffed.

He made a face at you “What?” He asked, “Are you going to tell Tony on me that I’m eating out of the tub?” He mocked.

You rolled your eyes “Not as long as you don’t tell Nat that I stole one of her popsicles.” You said turning back to your seat and sprawling out once again. Steve wandered over shortly and joined you on the couch.

The two of you sat in content silence, you slipped the popsicle between your lips that were red from the cold and dye and sucked on it, moving it in and out of your mouth, unaware of Steve contently staring at you. Once you felt his eyes on you, you turned towards him “Take a picture, I’ll last longer.” You said frowning.

He quickly turned away, caught red handed, and focused on his tub on his lap.

You caught the flush of his cheeks and saw your reflection in the mirror and finally noticed what he was staring at. You shifted your position and continued to slip the popsicle between your lips back and forth and swirling your tongue around it. Steve couldn’t help but turn his head and watch you, feeling himself grow hard against his thigh. You slyly smiled at him and slowly slid most of the popsicle into your mouth and pulled it back out, he bit his lip trying to suppress a groan.

Oh, you knew where this was going to lead. It was path you had been hoping to go down since the day you met Steve, there was just something about him that made you wish he would break your back like a god damn glow stick. You swallowed thickly “Stevie?” You said putting your popsicle down on the table not even caring about the sticky mess that it would cause. Steve hummed in response, there was a knot building in his stomach and he was afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he opened it. You scooted closer to him and cupped the side of his face, **“You’ve got ice cream on your cheek… let me get it”** using your thumb you wipe some stray ice cream away. You brought your thumb up to your lips and licked it off.

“Thank you,” Steve’s voice cracked from dehydration and nervousness.

You smiled softly at him, still not having moved back to your original position. You studied his face as the two of you stared at each other and waited to see who would make the first move. His cheeks were lightly tinged red from the sun and you could see the perspiration on his forehead from the intense heat. A silence accompanied by the hum of the box fan you left near the couch fell between you two. Neither parties were bold enough to make the first move.

Who would do it?

Well that question was quickly answered when Steve hesitantly reached around the small of your back and pulled you flush against him, thus closing the space between the two of you. The touch of each other’s skin was searing and stuck together from the tacky sweat; you gasped at the sudden force and put your hands on his bare chest. His brows furrowed as he looked down upon you in frustration and cupped your face, his thumb began tracing your lower lip and you let out a shaky breath at the lingering and ghostly touches he left. You dipped your head and allow his thumb to slip between your lips and began lightly suck and swirl your tongue around it, he let out a soft groan and quickly replaced his thumb with his mouth with a firm kiss. He pushed you back on the couch and used his arm to hold himself up on the arm of the couch as the two of you became a tangle of limbs and tried to awkwardly fit on the couch. Steve didn’t seem to care though, he eagerly began to leave a trail of open mouth kisses down your neck and shoulders, leading down to your chest. Steve paused, “Do you want to take this somewhere other than the living room?” He asked.

You nodded your head and the two of you quickly scrambled to Steve’s room which was the closest. He playfully pushed you back on to his bed and you fumbled with your sports bra and peeled it off your skin. Steve was quick to engulf each of your breasts, licking and sucking until the nipples were hard, causing soft mewls to escape from your lips, and kissing down to the top of your shorts. He tugged on them and with your help was able to get them off, “No panties?” Steve asked.

You shrugged your shoulders and pushed yourself up “It was too warm I wanted to wear as little as possible”

Steve smiled and shook his head “It seems like you’ve achieved that goal.” He said and soon after he discarded the remainder of his clothing. You sat and stared at Steve in all his glory, perfect smooth skin, rippling muscles, and his now half hard member, you licked your lips and laid your head back on the edge of the bed in font of where he stood. He hummed “Let’s put that mouth to work.” He said, and you promptly opened your mouth allowing him to slide into your mouth with ease. He let out a low moan and began to thrust into your mouth at a slow pace, each time testing how much deeper he could go before you gaged, causing your throat to constrict around his cock. You reached down between your legs and began to rub at your clit, slowly circling it, causing you to let out a string of moans as Steve continued to thrust into your mouth. Your hips began to writhe, and you began to squirm, nearing your peak, but not before Steve pulled out of your mouth and pushed your hand away “I want to be the one to make you come.” He said firmly and brought your fingers wet with your arousal up to his mouth and greedily licked them clean.

He quickly flipped you over onto all fours and ran his hands over your bare ass before leaving a playful, yet crisp smack on your cheeks. You jumped from surprised and pushed back towards him, Steve smirked and began to tease your wet folds, brushing the tip of his erection between them and watching you squirm beneath him. He liked having this kind of control over you; “Just fuck me already.” You said impatiently.

Without warning, Steve inserted himself into you and began his brutal pace, you gasped and arched your back as the sudden fullness between your legs, he didn’t give you any room to adjust to the unfamiliar stretch. “Oh fuck,” You said pushing back against his thrusts.

The feeling of your skin sticking together from sweat some how made the encounter all the more arousing as Steve reached and grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled your back against his broad chest and continued to ruthlessly rut into you. You let out a breathy high-pitched moan and scrambled to find something to grab onto. This new position was hitting places inside you that you didn’t even know existed. Your legs began to shake as Steve reached around and began to rub your sensitive and swollen nub in tandem with his thrusts. Your hair stuck to his shoulder and sweat dripped down your back and forehead, your moans and grunts laced with the sound of skin against skin was primal to say the least.

You knew you were going to come hard and your legs would give out upon your impending release “S-Steve?” You were out of breath “I- I can’t kneel like this anymore, I’m going to come” You practically sobbed your words.

Steve release his grip on your hair and slowed his thrusts “It’s okay,” He hummed “I’ve got you doll.” He said as he effortlessly turned you onto your back, the sight before you was almost enough to make you come right then and there. Steve’s hair was wet and pasted to his forehead and his chest glistened from the accumulation of sweat both from the heat and sex. His pupils were blown with lust while his lips were swollen and red, you sighed in content as Steve reentered you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He continued his relentless pace and loomed over you, biting his lip as he watched your breasts bouncing with each thrust and your chest heave. You were close and the both of you knew it, Steve hovered over you with one hand intimately cupped your face and the other was supporting him and he whispered filthy words to you.

You felt the knot building in your stomach about to burst at any moment “Fuck me harder.” You said while digging your nails into his shoulders and dragging them down his back causing angry red marks in their wake.

Steve sat back up and gripped both of your hips, he looked at you as if to make sure you were ready, the look on your face gave him the answer he needed. Quickly he began to drill into you and cause the headboard of the bed to continuously slap against the wall, the bed jutted and let out a loud groan before it slumped to one side, signaling that it had broken from the force, but neither of you seemed to notice. “Come on, sweetheart,” Steve said through gritted teeth “I want to feel you come all over me.” As if on queue your back arched and your body writhed as you finally achieved your release. You let out a slur of unintelligible words as Steve came shortly after, spilling within you, and nursed you both through your high.

Steve pulled out and laid beside you, you sighed as the warmth of his body left; the two of you laid in comfortable silence.

You were the first to break it “I’m sorry we broke your bed.” You said letting out a laugh.

Steve joined in the laughter “It’s okay, it was bound to happen.”

You rolled over and faced him “Breaking your bed, or the sex?” You asked

“Both?” Steve answered sheepishly, it was an interesting contrast to his brutish nature during sex.

You smiled and moved closer to him, “Maybe Tony can make you something stronger, for next time…” You said trailing off hoping he wouldn’t catch on to your last words.

“Next time?” Steve asked.

“Unless you don’t want one.” You answered him, getting defensive.

Steve furrowed his brows “Of course I want one, I’ve wanted one since you first moved in here.” He added.

You didn’t know if his thinking was skewed from the heat wave and dehydration, or if he was serious. You tried to push the negative thoughts aside and smiled “Me too.” You said, “I hope this isn’t the dehydration talking.” You added.

Steve grinned and pulled you into his chest warmly, both physically and emotionally, “It’s not I promise” and with the reassurance needed you allowed yourself to succumb to sleep


End file.
